


Lazy Sunday

by Forthediehards



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, James acting like a kitten, M/M, Niki being Niki, all of the fluff things, i mean like teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James just wants to have a peaceful nap with Niki. Niki is only putting up with it for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

“What are you doing?”

The question is asked with blatant annoyance, which always seems to skirt right over James’ head much to Niki’s dismay. The blond is currently curled up on Niki’s chest, much like a cat would do, and if he wasn’t so annoyed he would probably laugh at how ridiculous they must look laying as such. Not that Niki wants to cuddle in the first place, but if it has to happen, their roles should be reversed.

James hums in response to Niki’s question, closing his eyes and letting out a contented sigh. Niki knows this means James has no intentions of moving any time soon, and although he could simply slip out from beneath the bigger man’s embrace, he doesn’t. As much teasing and berating as he does, he can still enjoy a few moments of affectionate snuggles with his teddy bear of a boyfriend.

When no other answer arises to his inquiry, Niki sighs and tilts his head back against the couch. His fingers work their way up into James’ hair and massage his scalp with such an odd gentleness it shocks even himself. 

“Mmm, if you would just keep that up darling, I might fall asleep.” Murmurs James, who still hasn’t even began to budge from his position against the smaller man’s chest.  
Niki lets out a soft laugh through his nose, keeping up his rhythmic petting to please the other.

“If you fall asleep like this on my chest, expect to wake up on the floor.”

Now it’s James’ turn to laugh, and it’s a smooth sound that makes Niki’s stomach flip a few times over, even if he will never admit to it.

“That’s a touch rude, even for you.” He drawls out, and Niki pauses in his scalp massage to whack the back of James’ head just enough to jostle him, but not hard enough to cause any pain. The blond simply snickers and further nuzzles into Niki’s chest with a delighted moan.

“You are nuzzling me like small kitten and I am only putting up with it for so long. That is your warning.” Niki replies matter-of-factly as, despite his words, he resumes the much enjoyed scalp massage that will surely put James to sleep in a matter of minutes. James purrs, loudly at that, and drapes a long arm across Niki’s lap to secure his position. It’s all utterly ridiculous to the Austrian, and yet he makes no immediate moves to break them apart.

This ridiculousness continues for precisely five more minutes, before Niki can clearly detect a change in James’ breathing pattern. It’s evened out and deepened, meaning the blond man has nodded off into a comfortable sleep. Niki is far too comfortable himself to move James off of him just yet, and he may have even drifted off once or twice. But the moment he wakes from his second (or is it third?) nap, he wastes no time in lifting the larger man off of him and placing him down gently on the floor. 

He’s in the kitchen later when James wakes up, and it takes a lot of effort to hide his chuckle when he hears a frustrated, “Christ, Niki, I didn’t think you were serious! Daft bastard.” Come from the living room floor.


End file.
